The Perfect Soldier And Others
by The Elemental
Summary: *SHOUNEN-AI* You like this! you really like this! Ok then, here's the rest, as promised! Narritave poetry on each gundam guy. (Thanks for such nice reviews!)Sorry I hadn't uploaded Quatre's! it's up now! Enjoy! *Now Edited*
1. A Perfect Soldier

I've had an idea to do a narrative poem of each of the pilots for a while. I've 

got all but Quatre done. This is my first, if anyone likes it, I'll put up the 

rest.

Note: this implies shounen-ai. If you're a shounen-ai basher and a Heero+Relina 

fan, you're probably not going to like this.

Please R&R!!!

Peace Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

NOTE: You like this! You really like this! Ok then, here's the rest! R&R!!!

The Perfect Soldier.

By: The Elemental

Nothing more than a killer

trained from birth to destroy

He became the symbol of hope for a people 

Unavoidably

As cold and calculated as death

So much stronger than he looked

He found a demon of destruction

and became stronger still 

He would destroy more lives than he could count

Kill these so that others might be saved

No emotions

They weren't a part of the mission

And he was The Perfect Soldier

If he shut his eyes to the light

let the darkness engulf him

He could hear them

See that poor girl and her dog

The dead would scream his name

One taken from their ranks

And a failed mission should've ended his life

but another intervened

A violet-eyed pilot with a demon of his own

The ultimate oxymoron-

A walking God of Death

Brimming with life

And the boy showed him joy

and love

even if neither knew it at the time

Together they met others

sharing fates with demons of their own

Fighting together they sought to protect

Life

by creating

Death

And faced with the ultimate choice

each risked their lives for peace

and a perfect soldier ensured 

a future for all

by surviving

So perhaps life wasn't quite so cheap

especially his

And perhaps if he wasn't quite perfect

if his emotions were buried deep

from the years of war

perhaps….

Perhaps Death would like a partner

even one that wasn't

Perfect.


	2. The Death of Darkness

MOREMOREMORE!!!!! I'd promised more so here you have it!

Duo's poem. Oh yeah….I got the titles from the artbook. I guess it's like their nicknames or alias' or something…..If you know, drop me a line.

ON TO DUO!!!! (My Favorite!)

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental!

****

The Death of Darkness

By The Elemental

He'll always be alone

Always has

An explosion took his parents

Left him alone

until he found Solo

and the boys

But the plague took them

and the boy became Duo

alone again

He wandered, surviving, but barely

Until others found him

Father Maxwell

Sister Helen

And the boy was happy

That is until the war took them both

So the boy became convinced

that everything he touched died

So he took up the mantle of the Shinigami

God of Death

And with the name of Maxwell

He swore to become

The Death of Darkness

So the boy became a soldier

Piloting a demon from hell

Protecting the colonies and Earth alike

A true Shinigami

For he would be the sole survivor

Of a thousand battles

And so the carnage continued

until fate took a hand

And the boy met another with a demon

A soldier who's Prussian eyes

were as cold as space

And the boy swore to fill those eyes

with light

He joined with him and others

Each with Demons

Each with pasts

And with the help of a perfect soldier

They saved humanity

Twice

So now the war is over

Surely there would be no need for

Death

In such a time of

Peace

But yet the boy remains

He'd sworn to fill those eyes

Eyes that show the faintest glimmer

Of the stars

Perhaps fate would relent

And perhaps a soldier could be so strong

To break the curse of Death that followed him like a shroud

But that would mean the soldier would have to be…

Perfect…….


	3. The Silencer

Here's Trowa's! R&R PEOPLE!!!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

The Silencer

By: The Elemental

He was without a name

Nanashi

Without a past

a soldier without friends

or family

He was perfect

or so everyone thought

Calculating

Cold

Dominating the battlefield

while just a child

Finding solace from one little girl

And his lions

And so it continued

The Death

The Killings

He took his name from the dead

and became even more like them

Colder. Without feelings. Without light. Life.

He found himself a demon

a walking weapon of mass destruction

And continued to fight

Behind a smiling mask

It would have remained that way

Forever

But a chance meeting 

A single light of gold

Changed everything

And a blond haired angel

Granted him a single gift

Love.


	4. The Desert Noble

Q-Man's! Love that Bunny!!!

R&R!!

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

The Desert Noble

By The Elemental

A light

Shining through darkness

Guiding all it touched

A path of hope

He was alone 

Even when surrounded

And he had thought it would always be this way

He joined with a demon

Intent on protecting all

Even with the price

Of death

A constant weight on his mind

He never expected to survive

The madness of the war had closed in

And death was the only option

But a silent one saved him

Risking his life

To break through the curtain of insanity

That had trapped the light

A wall of silence

That hid true strength

And kindness

Behind a painted mask

So an angel of light

And his silent companion

Joined with others

And their demons

To fight for peace

They fought

He fought

Desperately trying to find a way

Looking for a route where death was not

Their only option

A terrible thing

When a Desert Noble

Hands out death like a gift

And he truly would have let the madness win

If not for the wall of silence at his back

A constant reminder

Of the truths war brings

And of the consequences 

To giving in

And he found a place

Inside a heart

One that did not remove the weight of death

But rather shared it

And together

They would find

Truth


	5. A Solitary Dragon

Wufei's…..hehehe. You know, I can't STAND him in the anime…but MAN! He can be 

SUCH a sweetie in fanfiction! Weird, eh?

R&R Peeps!

OH!!! Spoiler alert…to something. Not really the anime…and I know nothing of the 

manga really…..Ok, it's a spoiler to who ever planned on telling you this, I 

guess….No not really…God! I'm rambling! EEP! Sorry. SLIGHT spoiler to SOMEWHERE 

in the manga I guess…

Peace, Love and Anarchy!

~The Elemental

The Solitary Dragon

By The Elemental

The last of his clan

he has lost everything

His home

His friends

His family

His love

Merian

dying in his arms

left him alone

His heart shattering into a thousand pieces

and he swore to be strong

Alone he wandered

the last of a feared people

Until he found a demon

A dragon that would avenge their deaths

by creating new ones

Together they set out

Granting each other the strength to survive

Soldiers in an endless war

Alone, but together

They would be strong

Together they found others

Who shared their fate with demons of their own

And a perfect soldier showed him strength

And a God of death showed him joy

And a silent one showed him truth

And a golden noble showed him life

With them he became stronger 

And he showed him the true strength

Of a Solitary Dragon

He questioned war's very existence

But finally found the truth of it all

And finally 

Found the strength

To say goodbye


End file.
